


Heaven & Hell’s Replacements

by SpecsWritesStuff



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angel!France, Demon!England, FrUK, Good Omens AU, M/M, Will add more characters later - Freeform, ukfr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecsWritesStuff/pseuds/SpecsWritesStuff
Summary: In a world where the angel Aziraphale and the demon Crowley have long retired, Heaven and Hell need to send replacements.The angel Jophiel (Francis) and the demon Arthroth (Arthur) are both qualified, somehow, and are sent up/down to earth to continue the endless cycle of doing good and doing bad.





	Heaven & Hell’s Replacements

**Author's Note:**

> There may be errors so excuse them!

In a world where the angel Aziraphale and the demon Crowley have long retired, Heaven and Hell need to send replacements. 

Of course, finding angels that will act normally and appropriately on earth isn’t an easy task. Many submitted forms and interviewed for the position up in heaven until Micheal stumbles across the angel Jophiel, gazing down through the glass floors in the observation room. 

Jophiel had a wonderful record and seemed to enjoy watching humans from above. In fact, that’s all he ever did besides miracling love between other humans or miriacling puppies for little girls on their birthdays. Micheal and Jophiel talked for awhile and it only took an hour for him to be assigned a new name and a bare, white apartment in southern London. He would start his new job very soon. It would be quite the change of pace.

Down under, Beelzebub strides through the crowded halls of Hell, nudging their way through crowds of sweaty, drooling demons. There’s a sticky, brown door off to the side and they push their way into a dark, damp office. 

“Look, I’ve told you already, I don’t have that file you want-!” The blonde demon turns around, a scowl on his face but that quickly turns into a look of shock “Shit- ‘m sorry, Sir, I didn’t-“

“Arthroth. You’re new here, yeah?” 

“Uh- I guess..? I’ve been down here around two thousand years now-“ 

“Perfect. You know how earth works?” They didn’t give him time to answer, throwing a dirty, yellow folder at him “There ya go. That’s your new name, address and any other paperwork you’ll need. You’re taking Crowley’s place up above”

‘Arthur’, that was his new name as stated on the stained yellow paper, paled and nodded along, waiting until The Prince of Hell left his office to tear into the envelope, spreading its contents across his grimy desk. Arthur was assigned an apartment in southern London. He was issued a drivers license, a passport, a vehicle, and £6,660 just in case he had to buy something to commit demonic deeds with human currency. He couldn’t believe it. He stared at the papers for what felt like hours before standing, kicking over a pile of files, and making his way into the hall. His eyes glowed devilishly as he pushed past other demons to get to the grand elevator. He was going back up to earth’s surface. Thank Satan for that. He really could do with a bath.

—

Up above, ‘Francis’ (that name would take some getting used to) was preparing himself for life down on earth. He gazed down at southern London for hours, observing the people, the jobs and the different modes of transportation. It was all so interesting. The last time he’d taken a trip down to earth was in the 1860s. A horse kicked mud at him and he promptly went right back Upstairs. Francis had watched for hundreds of years, smiling as babies were born and as people fell in love. Oh how he loved love! Seeing everyone so happy made his chest feel all warm inside. That was a feeling he never got tired of. 

Francis made the trip down two days after Arthur. He made himself comfortable in his apartment, bringing in old, floral printed furniture that tickled his fancy when he saw it in homes centuries ago. He miracled artwork onto the walls and decorative rugs across the floor. He sat down on the floor and ran his hands across the soft material of the rugs and grinned. No one was here to tell him what to do...As long as it was good, he could do what he liked! He could do whatever he wanted now! He stood up with a flourish, furiously decorating until almost every inch of the walls were covered. Paintings everywhere, ruffled curtains hanging from the windows, decorative pillows piled on the couch. When he was done, he looked around with childish excitement and laughed. He laughed joyfully as he threw himself into the sofa, turning around to stare out the window. People went by, not noticing the blonde four stories up but Francis noticed every one of them. Every pretty woman, every cute baby, every tall man! But the one he didn’t notice was a demon, nearly dropping his groceries as he crossed the street in his ridiculous leather boots 

—

Arthur’s apartment was far different from Francis’. He left the windows open and didn’t put anything in the provided rooms. The only thing in his living room was a single rocking chair with brand new cushion. The kitchen was bare and the only thing in the bedroom was the leather jacket that hung in the closet. 

Arthur felt quite free...After spending centuries in his disgusting office, surrounded by his rotting subordinates, he could do as he pleased now. He threw himself a little party which mostly consisted of chugging a whole bottle of whiskey before falling onto the cool, hardwood floor. Oh, how it felt so nice to be able to spread out like this, to lay however he wanted. He could kick his legs around, punch the air and yes, he could lick the walls if he pleased...but he’d rather not. 

He dragged his drunken self to the bathroom and laid in the bathtub, fully clothed, and let the shower pelt him with hot water. He grinned stupidly to himself. He’d taken at least ten showers by now but every time he did so, he felt more and more grime slide off of his skin. It felt so nice to be clean...to be free...And to be indulging in earths pleasures. 

Arthur had been learning a lot about earth as of late. He learned that Febreeze, even if it’s advertised as mango, was not edible. He learned that food is much better when it isn’t burnt (but he hasn’t learned how to not burn it yet. He’s learned that ‘the Beatles’ are fantastic and lastly, he’s learned that cars don’t stop for pedestrians in London and he needs to actually look around before walking. Getting hit by two busses in one day didn’t exactly do wonders for his assigned spine. 

So now he laid there, water cascading down and- oh dear...He’s fallen asleep with the water running. That’s fine, he’ll get up eventually...Or maybe he won’t.

—

Francis was curled up on his sofa, watching his new television. He saw one from up above once and decided he wanted one. So he placed it on a wooden shelf, surrounding it with plants, books and knick knacks. He was engrossed in ‘A Dolphin Tale’ when he caught the smell of something...something...evil. He sat up and inhaled deeply, frowning to himself. Francis stood, smoothing out his coat before leaving his apartment to investigate. 

The smell was coming from above him. Right above him! Francis huffed and hurried down the hall to take the lift upstairs. He never thought he’d have to go up to investigate evil...How strange. The apartment directly above him is where the smell was the most prominent. He miracled the door open and stepped inside. The nearly empty apartment gave him the chills...The single chair in the middle of the room...The cold air flooding into open space. He didn’t like it one bit.

Francis’ heavenly sabre was summoned into his hand as he made his way through the apartment, checking every room until all that was left was the bathroom. He nudged the door open, holding his glowing sword out in front of him as the demon he smelled was spotted 

“Demon! Identify yourself, foul fiend! Or I will be forced to use-“

“Who the fuck’re you?” The demon asked. Francis made a face of confusion

“I asked first. Who are you?”

“Who am I?”

“Yes, who are you?”

“Me? Who am I?”

“Oh for the love of God! I’m asking-! Forget it! Obviously you’re too stupid to understand so I might as well put you out of your misery right now” Francis stepped over the demon to look at him. He looked absolutely pitiful. 

“Now hang on one second! I didn’t think angels were supposed to be arseholes!” The demon sat up and made the strangest face. The glass bottle on the bathroom counter filled up as the demon expelled the liquid from himself before his demeanor changed. “Alright. Now that I’m sober, what did you say you wanted?”

Francis glared at him. The demon had shaggy, blonde hair. His eyes were a bright green with multiple pupils...like spider eyes. As an angel, Francis adored all of God’s creations! But spiders made his skin crawl. The demon had black freckles across his skin that seemed to smudge as they were disrupted by the water. His clothes were sopping wet. All plaid and leather and chains. Typical demon attire. “I said, demon, that I would put you out of your misery” 

“Oh! Well in that case, no thanks. I appreciate the offer though. Now if you’d excuse me” the demon snapped and Francis was sent outside to the sidewalk in front of the apartment complex. He stood in shock, looking around in disbelief 

“Why that little-“

—

Arthur laughed to himself, turning the water off and hauling himself out of the tub. He scrubbed his face to get the charcoal off but his stupid freckles would only make more later. 

He went back to the bedroom to flop down on a freshly miracled mattress. Who did that angel think he was? Coming up here and disrupting his bath like that. Didn’t he know that was rude?

Arthur especially didn’t enjoy the glitter-like flakes that the angel left behind. It was everywhere! He didn’t even touch him and it was on his hands and arms! 

Angels. They never learned to mind their own damn business. 

And just like that, the angel was back. Arthur could hear the heels of his shoes clicking across the hardwood as he stomped into the bedroom. 

“May I ask what the hell you’re wearing?” The angel seemed offended by the question. “Baroque went out of style centuries ago”

The angel stood there glowering at him. He looked heavenly, all angels did, with his golden hair framing his face. He wore classical Baroque styled clothing, the waistcoat, the jabot, the eccentric designs on the fabric. The whole getup! All in a vomit worthy palate of white, gold and baby blue. 

“I’m on earth now, I can wear whatever I want. I’m sick of suits and tunics” the angel explained, crossing his arms. The action sent golden glitter from his hair. Ah...that’s where that came from. “Who are you and why are you in my apartment complex?”

“Me? I’ve been here for days! You just moved in. I sensed you from a mile away”

“Sure you did!” Arthur didn’t enjoy the angel’s attitude nor did he feel like arguing. All of that sleeping in the tub made him tired!

“Look. Will you just get out of here? You have plenty of opportunities to thwart me another time. All I want to do is knock myself out for a few hours” 

“Fine. Tell me who you are and I’ll leave” What an idiot 

“I’m the demon Arthroth, you can calm me Arthur, and I’m your worst nightmare. And you, love” He asked sarcastically 

“I’m the Angel Jophiel. I bring love and hope wherever I go. You get to call me Francis” 

“Hm...Francis is a nice name. Though we’ll see how much hope you’ll spread when I’m spreading despair at the same time”

The two bickered for another hour or so before Francis became exasperated and left to continue watching his dolphin movie. Arthur, instead of sleeping, was now more awake than ever as he tried to plot. Plotting usually wasn’t very easy for him. But now that he had a new, frivolous rival, he had all the inspiration he’d ever need for his bad, bad deeds.


End file.
